Unidos pelo Destino
by Tonks e Lupin
Summary: Harry e Gina estão longe, da mesma forma que Hermione e Rony, mas o destino irá os unir, Harry volta a Londres por causa de novas ameaças, mas o que ninguém esperava era que o Rony seria sequestrado...


Fazia 5 anos que Harry estava no Brasil, depois que ele e Gina terminaram decidiu se mudar para longe, não queria ficar sofrendo perto dela, era o melhor auror que havia

Fazia 5 anos que Harry estava no Brasil, depois que ele e Gina terminaram decidiu se mudar para longe, não queria ficar sofrendo perto dela, era o melhor auror que havia. Estava no Brasil combatendo os bruxos conhecido pelos trouxas como traficantes, esses faziam poções e alguns tipos de pó que faziam os trouxas terem alucinações.  
Mas também fazia 5 anos que estava sem a sua Gina a única mulher que ele amou.

- Gina acorda, preciso falar com você. Dizia Hermione que dividia um apartamento com a Gina desde que as duas se formaram.  
- O que você que tão cedo Mione? Rclamou a ruiva.  
- Gina antes que você veja, acho melhor eu te contar, o Harry me escreveu dizendo que o ministério da magia de Londres que ele volte e ele está voltando hoje.  
- Harry aqui? Disse a ruiva passada. Mas porque o ministério o que de volta?  
- Gina até eu que não sou uma auror sei , você sabe muito bem que aquela doninha saltitante do Malfoy e o ranhoso do Snape estão reunindo os comensais que sobram para se vingarem.  
- Disso eu sei Mione, mas porque o Harry?  
- Aí amiga eu já não sei dizer.  
- Bom então é melhor eu me arrumar e ir para o ministério.  
- Mas antes me conte o porque realmente você e o Harry terminaram  
- Ah Mione, não gostaria de falar sobre isso.  
- Por favor Gi, me conta eu quero entender.  
- Tudo bem, lembra quando o Harry destruiu Voldemort, ele mudou muito lembra? Mione apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Então nós vivíamos brigando e em uma dessa brigas eu enchi e disse que não agüentava mais ele daquele jeito e o deixei sozinho no apartamento dele e fui para casa dos meus pais. A noite depois que eu pensei muito decidi ir conversar com ele, quando aparatei o apartamento estava com quase todas as luzes apagadas menos a da cozinha, quando fui até lá encontrei a vagabunda da Cho Chang usando uma camiseta do Harry e de calcinha e ela ainda te a cara de pau dizer que eles não me esperavam aquela hora.  
- Gi, mas isso é horrível, como o Harry pode fazer isso com você?  
- Bom amiga aí é melhor você perguntar isso para ele, E dizendo isso ela desaparatou deixando uma Hermione perdida em seus pensamentos até ouvir a campainha tocar.

Quando Hermione abriu a porta teve uma grande surpresa...

- Harry!! Gritou enquanto abraçava o amigo, que tinha a pele queimada por causa do sol.  
- Oi Mione como está?  
- Ótima, entre quero falar com você mesmo.  
- Nossa mal cheguei e lá vem bomba!! Disse o moreno com um ar debochado  
- Muito engraçado Sr. Potter.  
- Ta bom Mione, pode falar.  
- Harry a Gina e eu estávamos conversando e ela me contou a versão dela em relação ao fim do namoro de vocês, mas eu queria ouvir a sua versão.  
- Eu conto, mas você vai Ter que me falar a versão dela que até hoje eu não consegui entender.  
- Eu conto ,mas desembucha logo.  
- Bom quando a guerra terminou eu fiquei um verdadeiro porre, e vivíamos brigando, até que um dia ela me disse que não agüentava mais e foi embora, eu tentei falar com ela várias vezes, mas ela sempre fugiu ou erra grossa, foi aí que eu pedi transferência para o Brasil.  
- Me conte o que aconteceu no dia que ela te deixou, depois que ela saiu do seu apartamento.  
- Isso é a coisa mais estranha que aconteceu naquele dia. Um pouco depois que a Gina foi embora alguém tocou a campainha, era a Cho então a convidei para entrar e acabei desabafando com ela, ela me disse que iria fazer um chá para eu me acalmar, depois que eu tomei o chá só me lembro de ter acordado no outro dia só de cueca e minha casa estava toda revirada.  
- Estranho isso Harry, porque a versão da Gina envolve a Cho Cahng mas de um modo bem diferente. Nisso hermione contou a versão de Gina para Harry que ficou pasmo com tudo isso.  
- Mione preciso provar para Gina que eu não a trai com a Chang, você me ajuda?

Gina estava sentada na sua sala no ministério da magia, estava cuidando de alguns casos não muito importantes, quando o chefe do departamento de aurores entrou na sua sala a convocando para um reunião urgente.  
- Sentem-se Srta Wesey e Sr Potter. Gina evitou olhar o moreno, mas percebeu que ele estava mais bonito que ela lembrava.  
- O motivo que eu convoquei essa reunião não é nada agradável, como vocês sabem os Srs Draco Malfoy e Severus Snape estão reunindo os comensais que restam, mas o pior é que já estão fazendo vitimas e vocês irão juntos e com algum medibruxo resgatar a mais nova vitima.  
- E quem é a vitima Sr. Sgrott? Perguntou o moreno  
- Aí é que está o assunto desagradável para ambos, eu sinto muito Sr Potter e principalmente Srta Wesley, mas o seqüestrado é o goleiro da seleção da Bulgária o Sr. Ronald Weslley .

Harry apenas arregalou os olhos e estava sem palavras, Gina estava ao seu lado e não conseguiu segurar o choro.

- Sr Potter, enquanto sua sala não fica pronta pode ficar junto com a Srta Wesley na sala dela e escolham um medibruxo para irem com vocês, vão começar a procurar pela Bulgária vocês tem carta branca para fazer o que for necessário.

Harry e Gina foram para sala dela sem trocar uma palavra durante todo o caminho . Quando chegaram na sala de Gina Harry foi o primeiro a quebrar o silencio.

- Gina acho que devemos contar tudo a Mione leva-la conosco.  
- Primeiro Potte, para você é Wesley, segundo eu vou contar tudo e levar a Mione comigo e terceiro você não vai.  
- Gina agora não é hora de ficar brava comigo e eu vou sim o seu irmão é o meu melhor amigo ou você já se esqueceu?  
- Tudo bem Potter, então vamos ao trabalho, vou fazer as reservas em um hotel e reservar as passagens e vamos primeiro ao St mungus falar com a Mione.

Os dois aparataram no St Mungus e contaram tudo para a amiga.

- Quando iremos partir? Perguntou a medibruxa  
- Haje a noite, a Gina acabou de fazer as reservas no hotel e das passagens. Respondeu o moreno  
- Mione, vamos arrumar as nossa coisas então, e Sr Potter nos encontramos as 21:00hrs no aeroporto. Dizendo isso a ruiva desaparatou.  
- É Mione não vai ser nada fácil dobrar essa cabeça dura.  
- Calma Harry com jeitinho você consegue.

Quando Hermione aparatou no seu apartamentou encontrou um Gina emburrada e chorando.

- Ah Mione, por que minha vida é assim ? Primeiro o Harry volta e agora meu irmão é sequestrado.  
- Calma Gi, não sei como, mas sei que o Rony está bem.  
- Mione quando você e meu irmão vão deixar de ser cabeças duruas e assumir que se amam?  
- No mesmo dia em que você e o Harry deixarem de ser também e voltarem. Gi ele me contou a versão dele!. Nisso a garota contou tudo a amaiga.  
- Ah BONITO o Sr. Potter agora a culpa é toda da Chang!! Esbravejou a ruiva.  
- Gi, que não custa você averiguar tudo isso.

- Vocês duas estão atrasadas. Disse Harry esboçando um sorriso, mas mesmo assim com um ar preocupado.  
- Já que estamos atrasados o Sr. Já pegou as passagens? Perguntou a ruiva com a maior cara de emburrrada.  
- Sim já peguei, sim Srta Wesley.

" Srta. Wesley" isso doeu de tal forma na ruiva que ela não conseguiu disfarçar a cara de tristeza e dor que fez, não uma dor física e sim no coração.

- Gi você está bem ? Perguntou Mione  
- Estou sim, só preocupada. " Ele nunca me chamou de " Srta. Wesley" nunca porque isso agora? Pensou a ruiva.

Logo os três estavam no avião a caminho da Bulgária, a viagem foi tranqüila, os três assim que chegaram foram para o hotel onde haviam feito as reservas.  
Gina e Hermione dividiram um quarto e Harry ficou só no quarto ao lado das duas.  
Gina e Hermione estavam no seu quarto conversando quando ouviram alguns barulhos no outro quarto.  
- Mione aparate no quarto do Harry e o traga até aqui, o barulho do quarto ao lado me lembra um duelo.

Mione não respondeu nada simplesmente desaparatou e em alguns segundos aparatou de volta com o Harry, o qual estava sem camisa e segurando sua varinha , isso deixou Gina complemente hipnotizada, a ruiva não conseguia imaginar que seu ex- namorado estivesse tão bonito e com o corpo muito mais forte que lembrava, isso sem contar que seu corpo estava bronzeado.  
Harry fez um feitiço para que os três pudessem ouvir o que acontecia no outro quarto.

- Eu te avisei Chang, que não aceitaria erros e você falhou, o Potter está devolta e é capaz de descobrir o que você fez para separa-lo da pobretona da Wesley. Disse uma voz arrastada.  
- Malfoy, não tenho culpa o imbecil do Potter voltou, mas duvido que a idiota da Wesley acredite que ele não a traiu comigo.  
- Ah tá ,tá sei. Vá e fique cuidando do pobretão do Wesley , vou falar com Snape, mas Chang sem falhas.

Nosso os três ouviram barulho dos dois desaparatando.  
Gina olhou para o Harry com uma confusa e arrependida, mas logo mudou para determinada.

- Vamos vasculhar o quarto daqueles dois!!


End file.
